


It's You and Only You (Part Five of the Footprints Knock Yuuri Up Week)

by MidnightJournalist



Series: Footprints: Tales of Yukiko [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Footprints AU, Hand Job, Incest, Knock Up Yuuri Week, M/M, Mpreg, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJournalist/pseuds/MidnightJournalist
Summary: When mama is feeling down, only his precious Vitalik can make everything right...





	It's You and Only You (Part Five of the Footprints Knock Yuuri Up Week)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).



> I might have gone a little overboard with this one. Sometimes I just get ideas and run with them. I hope you guys enjoy and I know it might be a little corny, but there's a little tribute for those on the Discord that were a part of this little venture. Also, not completely betaed as I wanted to get this up, so forgive the mistakes, please. I hope you all enjoy!

“Why do you look like someone died, Katsuki?”  
  
Vitaly raised his head from where he had it pressed on the table to see Nobou standing in the doorway. The Beta looked him over, scrutinizing him carefully. The Alpha could only imagine what his friend saw and he knew he looked as bad as he felt.  
  
“Mama and I had a fight.”  
  
There…he’d said it. He and his mother had argued that morning over something insignificant. Over the last couple of weeks, Yuuri had been a little irritable. Vitaly chalked it up to hormones, being tired, or even the stress of being pregnant. They had a few months left before their little one was born, but they were both feeling a bit impatient for the day they’d get to hold the baby in their arms, but the Omega held the heavier burden carrying it.  
  
“So you’re all mopey over a little fight.” Nobuo laughed earning a glare from the Alpha. “Usually by now, you’d already gotten back into mama’s good graces.”  
  
“He’s not talking to me. He got so upset he told me to leave him alone.”  
  
It hurt to say the words. Normally they had little disagreements and Vitaly already knew his mother didn’t agree with certain aspects of his life, like the fact that he worked for the Yakuza, but they rarely talked about that. Lately, the Omega seemed irritable and distant. Initially Vitaly backed off, trying to give Yuuri some space, but it only seemed to put a bigger wedge between them. This mornings little explosion, seemed to  
  
“Everyone fights, Katsuki. It happens, so that’s not a reason for you to sit around feeling sorry for yourself. You just need to figure out what’s wrong and then fix it.”  
  
“Easier said than done.” Vitaly laid his head back down on the counter top. He wanted Nobuo to get the hint and leave him alone, but the chances of that got slimmer at the sound of a chair sliding across the carpet next to him.  
  
“It can’t be that difficult. As crazy at it is, you’re the one person who always makes momma dearest happy and you’re sitting here sulking instead of doing something about it. You have a problem, now how are you going to fix it?”  
  
Vitaly thought about it for a moment. As much as he hated to admit it, Nobuo spoke the truth. If he only sat there and sulked, he’d never fix it. He sat up abruptly, startling his friend.  
  
“Nobuo, I have a favor to ask.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vitaly finished up making lunch, placing it on a tray. His mother hadn’t come out to eat anything today and he needed to make sure that he ate for his own sake…and the baby. He made one of the Omega’s favorite food as a peace offering.  
  
He picked up the tray, carrying it to the bedroom. Balancing it on one hand to knock on the door, he felt unsure if he could just walk in. It felt too awkward at the moment. Still, when he didn’t get a response, he couldn’t ignore the silence.  
  
Opening the door, he scent of distressed Omega filled the air. Vitaly carried the tray into the room, setting it down, going to his mate’s side. Vitaly knelt down next to his mother, taking his hand in his.  
  
“Mama, tell me what’s wrong.” He begged. “I can’t help you if I don’t know why you’re so upset.”  
  
Yuuri didn’t answer him right away, though his grip tightened around Vitaly’s hand. Sad brown caught the gaze of concerned blue, but Vitaly knew he needed to be patient…to let his mother talk at his own pace. Instead he kissed his makes knuckles and fussed over him silently.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Vitalik. I don’t know why I’ve been so irritable lately. You deserve so much better and I…”  
  
Yuuri choked on his own words and Vitaly got a glimpse into exactly what bothered his mother. The Omega deserved the world, though Vitaly would settled on making sure his mother had a reason to smile everyday…to be happy.  
  
“Mama, you’re all that I want or need. I’m happy just being able to stay by your side.” Vitaly told him, reaching for the tray. “I made you some lunch. Do you think you could eat anything?”  
  
“I can try.” The gesture earned him a weak half smile. Instead of moving the tray, Vitaly picked up the chopsticks, bringing the food over to press against his mother’s lips. Reluctantly, he took the first bite. “I can eat the food on my own, you know…”  
  
“I want to do this for you, mama. Will you let me?”  
  
His mother looked at his face, trying to come to some understanding before nodding. Vitaly beamed before picking up the chopsticks again, feeding him bit by bit until the tray sat empty. He set it aside trying to think of the best way to help his mate feel better when an idea struck him.  
  
“Come on, mama. Let’s get up and air out the room. You can take a bath and relax. Stress still isn’t good for you or the baby. I asked Nobuo to watch Aiko,Mochi, and Marron so we can spend the day together…if you want that.”  
  
That finally earned Vitaly a soft smile. “Of course I want to spend the day with you. It would make me happy to spend the day with you.”  
  
He looked a little shy when he said the words, face flushing a little bit. Vitaly felt better at seeing his mother happy. The Alpha opened up the windows a crack to get some of the fresh fall air into their room before helping his mother out of the bed and leading him to their bathroom.  
  
Vitaly helped strip his mother out of his robes, setting his glasses carefully in a safe spot for later. The older man flushed a bit in embarrassment as he pressed his hands over the baby bump. His mother looked stunning…glowing in his pregnancy. The soft chest, a little puffy from the weight gain…the rounded, taunt skin stretched over their little miracle littered with stretch marks…the Alpha felt a flush of pride knowing he did this. He put a baby in his mate and he was about to show the Omega just how much he loved and appreciated him.  
  
He turned on the water in the little shower. It’d be a tight fit, but the Omega wanted to be clean before relaxing in the bath. Waiting for it to get warm, he let his mother step in first before stepping in after him, shutting the door behind him. Pressing close, he reached for the shampoo, squeezing some into his hands and massaging it into the dark strands. Yuuri moaned, head tilting back to rest on Vitaly’s shoulder. The Alpha pressed a gentle kiss to their bond mark, earning another sound from the man in his arms.  
  
“Are you relaxed, mama?” Vitaly purred low in his ear, pleased by the reaction he received.  
  
“This is so nice.” Yuuri admitted as Vitaly kept up his ministrations.  
  
Slowly, he let his fingers trail from those dark strands to soft skin. Tucking his face into his mate’s shoulder, he could smell sweet scent of his mother mixed with the scent of pregnancy and laced with a hint of arousal. Vitaly allowed a smile to grace his face as his hand found his mother’s cock, stroking it. Yuuri gasped, bringing a hand up to tangle in Vitaly’s hair, trying to ground himself through the pleasure coursing through him.  
  
“That’s it, mama. Just let me take care of you, today.”  
  
He continued his ministrations as he teased the bond mark. It didn’t take much to push Yuuri over the edge as he came with a long moan, knees wobbly as Vitaly held him up. The Alpha murmured softly in Russian as he worked to rinse off the little bit of mess they made and making sure all the soap was off before they both stepped out of the shower. Vitaly led his mother over to the tub, helping him step in and get settled. A bit of self satisfaction coursed through him at the sight of the other man so completely and utterly relaxed.  
  
Vitaly stepped away for a moment, getting back into the shower. He cleaned himself up a bit before drying off and returning to his mother’s side. They sat there in comfortable silence for a moment as Yuuri’s fingers gently stroked through Vitaly’s wet hair. It felt so nice.  
  
“You know, we should really start thinking of names for the baby. We’ve known for a while now that we’re having a girl. Have you thought of any names you like?”  
  
Blue eyes looked up at brown. Vitaly saw that his mother looked a little expectantly at him. It seemed like a good time as ever as they’d put it off this long.  
  
“I really haven’t thought about it. I’m not good at stuff like that.” Vitaly admitted. “Do you have any ideas?”  
  
“I thought up of a few.”  
  
Yuuri began to list off the names….Tsubaki, Mirai, Akemi, Kou, Chise, Sachiko….all good names, but didn’t quite sound right. Vitaly told his mother as much.  
  
“I have two more. I like these better than the others. How about either Chiyoko or Yukiko?”  
  
Vitaly thought about the two names. He really liked them, both of them, so which could he choose.  
  
“I like those…maybe we could put it to a vote. Ask Ulya, Alya, and Ai-chan.”  
  
“Vitalik, that’s a great idea.”  
  
After helping his mother out of the tub, the two of them curled up together on their bed as he’d shot off a couple of messages to his siblings and one to Nobuo to ask Aiko. The response from his friend came back quickly.  
  
_Aiko says Yukiko but I like Chiyoko better._  
  
Vitaly told his mother what they’d said. Yuuri laughed. “Nobou-san can have a vote too.”  
  
A few minutes later he got responses from his other two siblings.  
  
“Well, Ulya says he likes Yukiko better, but Alya likes Chiyoko better, but says she supports our decision regardless. It’s a tie.”  
  
“Then you’re going to have to figure out which one you like more…break the tie.”  
  
Vitaly opened up his mouth to say that he needed time to think about it, but he caught a glimpse of the hungry gaze in his eyes. Combined with sight of his mother bare before him and that sweet scent of cherry blossoms, the salty ocean water, and a hint of his own wintry scent filled his senses, he felt his body respond in earnest. His mouth watered as he shifted, eyes trailing over the beautiful Omega in front of him. The hand his mother held up caused him to go still.  
  
“I do want you, Vitalik, but if you want to touch me…you need to pick a name.”  
  
He bit back a groan. His mother stood, ever the tempting goddess, but he knew the Omega wouldn’t give in easily.  
  
“Yukiko.” He breathed, deciding he wasn’t going to let Nobou’s vote count even if his mother said it did. Plus he knew Aiko would pester them to change it for a little while if they didn’t pick her choice. “Can I take care of you now, mama?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Vitaly wasted no time, sliding up to kiss his mother. Yuuri yielded, allowing his mate to deepen the kiss as he felt the Omega respond beneath him. Careful not to put any weight on the beautiful creature beneath him, he let one of his hands roam over his mother’s skin. Capturing a gasp as his fingers ran over sensitive nipples, he grinned pulling back looking down at the flushed face.  
  
“So beautiful.” He murmured watching as the flush deepened.  
  
“I’m pregnant.” Yuuri responded in a way that Vitaly knew he wasn’t just stating a fact.  
  
“Mama, I mean it. You’re radiant and so beautiful.”  
  
He brushed back a few strands of dark hair away so he could look at those cinnamon colored eyes. What he saw made him continue to speak his praises.  
  
“I love the color of your eyes. They’re always so warm and filled with love. I love to hold you close and listen to the sound of your heartbeat. It makes me feel that love.” He paused, pressing his lips to his mother’s before trailing kisses down his body.  
  
He didn’t stop again until he reached his chest, licking his lips at the sight of a darkened nipple. His mother hadn’t been able to lactate in a very long time and it became doubtful that he might, but Vitaly remembered when it brought him comfort. Slowly he dragged his tongue over the nipple before sucking it into his mouth.  
  
Yuuri cried out in surprise. His fingers tangled in his son’s hair, torn between pulling him closer or away. Vitaly continued to lick and suck on the swollen nub, switching to tease the other side until Yuuri begged him to stop. Reluctantly, Vitaly pressed one more kiss to the sensitive flesh before moving down to the bump where their precious child lay.  
  
“I think this is one of the things I love the most. You’re round belly keeping our little girl safe and secure. I know you don’t like your stretch marks and you think the weight gain makes you less than desirable, but I want you to see yourself through my eyes, mama. Every mark on your body a sign of the lives you carried…not just Yukiko, but all of us. Every time I see them, I want to show you how much you mean to me.”  
  
Not waiting for a response, he began to place kisses over the marks and the round stretch of skin. Even as he lavished the pregnant with all the affection and love he could, he reached down to cup his mother’s cock with one hand and used his other hand to press a finger against a slick entrance. Yuuri gasped, body shaking a bit with want and need as Vitaly circled his entrance before pressing it inside.  
  
Slowly, he worked his mother open, not wanting to hurt him in any way. Despite this being a regular activity, especially once they found out about the pregnancy, this time felt different. He wanted this time to be special for the man he adored.  
  
“Please Vitalik, I need you to stop teasing me.” Yuuri begged. “I need you so much.”  
  
Vitaly didn’t waste any more time. Pulling his fingers out, he lined his cock up against his mother’s entrance. The angle felt a little awkward with the growing life between them, but Vitaly wanted to see his mother’s face. He pressed inside, groaning as the heat surrounded them.  
  
He took his time even when the Omega pleaded for more, faster, harder…  
  
He shushed him and told him to be patient keeping the slow pace. He didn’t want this to be an instinct driven fuck. He wanted to make love for once, to show with his body the things he had a hard time saying with words. It took a lot longer for them to reach their completion, but Vitaly made sure when he got closer, he wrapped a hand around the cock between him. He made sure the Omega came first before he spilled himself deep inside, knotting the Omega because he begged him to wanting to feel their closeness for a little while longer.  
  
Once the knot went down, Vitaly went back to the bathroom and cleaned himself up a bit before returning with a warm rag for his mother. When he returned, Yuuri had propped himself up, hands rubbing over the bump in a soothing gesture.  
  
“I think we woke her up. She’s moving around a little bit. I think she knows you’re here. Come feel, Vitalik.”  
  
Vitaly never resisted an opportunity to feel the baby when she moved. It was one of his favorite times. Crawling back into their bed, he quickly cleaned the evidence of their love making from his mother’s skin before tossing the rag into an empty corner.  
  
Gently, he rested his head over the swell of his mother’s belly. He felt the shifting beneath the taunt skin before the baby delivered a swift, sharp kick right where his head lay. Vitaly chuckled even as his mother gasped at the sensation. Turning his head, he pressed his lips against the spot, running his hands over the sides in a soothing motion.  
  
“Yukiko…that wasn’t very nice.” He teased, murmuring the words into warm skin and enjoying calling his daughter by her name. The more he said it, the more he loved it. “Be easy on mama. He’s taken care of you all this time. Just a little bit longer and we can play all you want.”  
  
“You’re going to have to wait until she’s a little bit bigger to play with her, but she’ll certainly keep us both busy until then.” Yuuri commented, his face showing just how happy he felt.  
  
He felt a bit of pressure from the same spot, the baby most likely stretching before she settled down. He continued to pepper the spot with kisses and soothing touches when he felt fingers brushing back strands of his hair. Glancing up, he could see the wondrous look of joy on his mother’s face.  
  
“You’re going to make a wonderful father, Vitalik. I hope you know that.”  
  
The Alpha felt the warmth spread in his heart at the praise of his mate. He pulled himself up, claiming the Omega’s mouth in a sweet kiss before pressing their foreheads together.  
  
“I love you, mama.” Vitaly’s tone betrayed the emotion he felt in the moment. “You’ll always be beautiful to me and I don’t want anyone else as my mate. You’re the only one for me and I already know that Yukiko will love you just as much as I do.”  
  
The Omega’s eyes filled with tears and the Alpha wiped them away, keeping his mate close. “I’ve been so worried…that by being my mate you’d lost your chance at happiness…a family of your own.”  
  
It clicked…the irritability, the tone in his voice when he spoke, the distance he’d been putting between them lately…it all made sense now. His mother always felt like he wasn’t good enough…insecure due to what that bastard put him through.  
  
 “I meant what I said. Being by your side makes me happy. I don’t even know if I could be happy with someone else. I just want to stay here with you…help you raise our daughter and be the best father and mate that I can be. It’s you and only you I want by my side…forever.”  
  
The words earned him a brilliant smile, even through the tears. Their world wasn’t perfect and they both knew that new trials awaited them in the future, but right then in that moment they were both happy. They didn’t make some grand promises to each other, instead taking the rest of the afternoon to talk about their hopes and dreams for their little girl.  
  
It wasn’t perfect…but it was enough.


End file.
